Damaged Goods
by PandalooKadoo
Summary: AU. Riku is attends a private school and cares about nothing. That is until he meets Sora, a geeky boy overshadowed in the hell of public high school. He starts to care about Sora, but becomes lost along the way...


Title: Damaged goods

Author: Bagelbunion

Category: AU, Shounen ai, humor, lemon, drama, high school

Pairings: Not gonna give it away at this point, but if you read my work, you'll already know. : )

Rating: R

Warnings: Drug use, Un-PC things and opinions, high school.

Notes: This is a Kingdom Hearts/Final Fantasy X/X-2 crossover…sorta. Since KH is one big crossover, I don't know if this qualifies as a crossover or not. shrug Enjoy it anyway!

"Hey Riku!"

Riku turned from his admiration of the grass, to see his friends standing towards the fence where there was a small break; just enough to squeeze through and leave the school's grounds for a few moments. Riku lifted his head slightly and nodded, acknowledging their presence with a short nod of his head.

"C'mon. Let's go toke up before lunch hour ends!"

Riku pushed himself up from where he was sitting and with a slow glance over his shoulder walked to the gate slowly and slipped through it. He followed his friends down to a small creek guarded by a small grove of trees and bushes. It was very secluded and they hadn't been caught yet.

He sat down on the cool grass propping his elbows onto his knees and leaned forward to rest his chin on his forearms. He stared silently at the small creek, marveling at the water just trickling in quiet patterns over the rocks. A fat joint was passed his way.

Riku took it and put it between his lips and inhaled deeply, the smoke stinging his throat harshly as it often did. He swallowed nervously and passed the joint to the next person, Gippal.

Gippal grinned and finally stopped bantering with Tidus and took a huge hit. Tidus leaned over and punched him harshly on the shoulder. "You're going out of turn!" he accused playfully. Gippal collapsed onto the grassy shore bank, the joint still in between his lips. "So what?" Gippal replied and took another deep inhale.

He held the breath in his lungs and passed the joint to Tidus who proceed to smoke the whole thing. Or he would have if a nasty glare from Cloud encouraged Tidus to pass it along. Cloud inhaled deeply and sat on the riverbank finishing the joint off as he stared off into space watching Leon, who was standing off from the group keeping an eye out for anyone.

Gippal packed a bowl and passed it to Tidus. Tidus took a big hit before passing it to Riku and then leaned back to the grass giggling softly, stoned out of his mind. Riku took the lighter from Gippal, and took a long deep hit, smiling softly to himself. He exhaled slowly, and took another hit before passing the pipe along to Gippal.

Riku stared off into space, fully stoned now and smiled. _ Thank Yevon! I wasn't sure if I'd make it through biology with a right mind! _ Riku sighed as he heard Tidus and Gippal talking behind him, finishing off the bowl. They were talking about the party that Leon was throwing this weekend.

Riku rested his chin in his hands and stared at the small creek as Tidus and Gippal got into another play fight over which was better, Peanut Butter or Butter. Cloud got pissed off and pushed them both into the creek. Riku stood up. "I have the munchies," he announced and tried not to laugh. His two best friends' were now soaking wet and they still had classes this afternoon, and not only that, they were extremely baked!

Riku lost the battle and burst into laughter. "You idiots!" his stomach roared again and he looked at his friends, Tidus was still laying on the grass giggling and Gippal was sitting cross legged with a giddy smile on his face. Riku started to walk away from the stream bed, and Leon joined him in a quiet walk back to the school and they squeezed their way back through the hole in the fence.

"You still need to keep up with your studies?" Leon asked quietly as they walked through the on-campus forest back to the school grounds. Riku nodded. "You?"

Leon nodded, his expression never changing from the almost melancholy look he always possessed.

Leon sighed as the school's old stone building came into focus. "I have to study so hard…just to squeak by." Riku nodded. "I know Leon. To keep your scholarship right?" Leon nodded. "Are you gonna come to my party?" He asked as the two boys made their way across the campus lawn back to the academy. Riku nodded. "Of course I'll be there." Leon smiled that small smile of his and the boys parted for their separate classes.

Meanwhile, across town

Tifa Lockhart had dropped her books again, thanks to a shove from Kairi. Tifa sighed and kneeled down, sitting on her ankles and slowly picking up her books again.

Down the hall, Sora watched her as Kairi and her friends passed by him, laughing and joking and calling Tifa names. He scowled as he passed them, clutching his own books to his chest. Kairi had never shoved him, but he'd seen her do it to Tifa numerous times. No, Kairi did worse things to him. She spread rumors. And everyone believed them. Sora didn't know why Kairi hated him so, or Tifa. But her friends always did what she told them too, and never questioned her. Sora continued down the hall, walking by Tifa. He paused when he heard a soft sound.

He kneeled down. Tifa was crying. "Hey…" he said softly. "Oh!" she sat up startled, quickly wiping her eyes. Tifa blinked. She didn't recognize this boy in front of her, she was glad it wasn't Kairi though. "Would you like a hand?" Sora offered, picking up one of Tifa's books. "Thanks." Tifa replied, doing her best not to look at him.

Sora suddenly noticed the title of the book he held in his hands. _ 425 camels In the Desert. _ "I didn't know anyone else had the mental capacity to understand DeWhitter's books…" he breathed astonished. Tifa perked up a little. "You've heard of DeWhitter? And you actually read his work?!" She asked in a hushed but excited tone.

Sora nodded. "Yes. I do." He pulled out one of his books and offered it to Tifa. _ The dawn of the new era _ she read. "Wow…I…wow. What's your name?" She asked. "I'm Sora." He replied as she handed his book back to him.

"Sora, I've never seen you around before…" she said slowly. "I try not to stick out, give Kairi and her cronies less fuel, ya know?" He stood up and offered a hand to Tifa. She took it and he pulled her up. She looked downcast. "Hey, I'm sorry. I know how you feel though." Sora continued. She nodded. "Thanks Sora."

Sora smiled at her. "I better get to class…" he said slowly, nodding over his shoulder.

Tifa nodded back, "I hope I didn't make you late…"

"Don't worry about it. I'll see ya 'round, okay?" He waved and started to take off in the direction of his next class, Applied Chemistry.

Tifa waved back and retreated the opposite way.

Sora was dreading his Applied Chemistry class. For whatever reason, Kairi and her cronies had been put in class with him. Even though everyone knew she couldn't hack it and frequently cheated off Sora's quizzes anyway. Sora was considering bailing a test just to take Kairi down a notch, but he knew if she failed then she would spread even more rumors about him. He didn't need that.

He took a seat in the back, setting his notebooks down on the table, making sure to keep his gaze away from Kairi and her friends who were talking and giggling loudly.

He rolled his eyes. _ They need to act their age and not their shoe size! _ He pulled out his pencil as their teacher came in and prepared to start the day's lesson.

_ Oh no…please… don't sit here, don't sit here, don't sit here! _ Sora mentally pleaded to every god he knew of when he saw Kairi and her gang get up to come sit next to him.

"Hi Sora." Kairi smiled her fake smile and waved as she took the seat on his left.

Sora groaned internally. "Hello," he greeted, trying to sound as nice as possible as he cracked a barely there smile.

"Did you study for today's test?" She asked ever so innocently, while her friends giggled as they sat down next to her.

"Oh yes, I always study very hard." Sora tried to keep a sarcastic tone out of his voice.

Kairi grinned as she turned her chair to pretend to listen to their teacher as he started to hand out the test.

Sora groaned, doing his best to keep Kairi from looking at his paper, but no such luck. So Sora did something he thought he'd never do in his life.

He purposely bombed the test.

Meanwhile back across town

Riku was having a good time in Biology class as they watched a movie about shark breeding habits in the wild. He had a pleased grin on his face almost the entire time, and had never before in his life found the mating habits of the mako shark so interesting.

Before he knew it class was over and the bell had rung.

He pushed in his chair, and left class. He met Cloud and Gippal in the hall. "Hey," he grinned, nodding at them. Gippal's shorts were still rather wet from his dip in the creek. "Hey man, what's up?" Gippal smirked.

"Nothing," Riku replied, looking Gippal up and down. "What's got you so happy?"

Gippal's smirk only grew. "St. Partips' is having a Blitzball game tonight, why don't we go check out the competition?"

"Why? You know I'm not interested in Blitz," Riku frowned a little.

"It'll be fun. C'mon Cloud!" Gippal gave him a thump with his elbow. Cloud glared at him, holding up a fist.

Gippal grinned, backing up slightly, holding both hands in front of him. "Chill man."

Riku smirked a little. "We better get to class, you guys are killing my buzz."

Cloud glared once more at Gippal for good measure then took off down the hall.

Gippal leaned over to Riku. "What crawled up his ass?" he whispered.

Riku shrugged. "Same thing that always does, I guess."

Riku's last class passed in a blur, thanks to his fading buzz and Gippal's crazy antic's every time the teacher turned her back. Soon he was walking down the sidewalk with Cloud and Leon, on their way towards Leon's house. Cloud was staring at the ground as he walked, and Leon was looking off into the trees on his right. Riku was walking in the middle of them both, equally quiet.

"Hey hey!" They all turned at the sound of a car horn next to them. It was Gippal, in his black jeep with Tidus in the passenger seat. Tidus was grinning and waving at them animatedly.

"Why don't you guys hop in?" Gippal put the gearshift to idle.

"For the last time Gippal," Cloud spat full of disdain, "I'm not going to a Blitzball game!"

Gippal put a hand on his chest, covering his heart. "Cloud, you wound me."

"Asshole." Cloud replied, giving Gippal the finger.

"Blitzball?" Leon finally looked over, stopping his appreciation of the trees.

Tidus nodded. "Yeah, it was my idea. We play St Partips next Friday, I wanted to go." He grinned again, making a few motions with his hands as if he was playing a blitz game.

"Hey…I know what would cheer Cloud up." Gippal snapped his fingers once and leaned over the gearshift to open the glove box. He pulled out a joint and waved it at Cloud. "We can get high before we go."

Cloud scoffed.

"I'll go," Leon spoke up and hopped into the back of the jeep behind Gippal. "Alright!" Gippal pumped his fist in the air.

Riku looked at Cloud, then back to Gippal. "Ah hell, I suppose I'll go. What could it hurt?" Cloud looked at Riku shocked as he climbed into the jeep. "It's…Blitzball! It's the dullest sport on the face of the earth!" He stomped his foot as he was left alone on the pavement. "Cloud, just get your blond spikey ass in the car." Leon threw a glare at Cloud. Cloud sighed, climbing in the jeep only to have Riku push him into the middle. "No way, I got the window seat, you get bitch."

Cloud opened his mouth to tell Riku to go fuck himself but his retort was cut short as Gippal slammed the car into gear and took off. Tidus roared with laughter at the expression on Cloud's face, while Cloud just screamed obscenities over the din of the engine.


End file.
